I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to illuminating devices, more particularly to an accessory illuminating device of mobile phones including a camera function. In general, the transmitted images of the photograph taken at night or in the environment with a poor light condition are blurred and not clear. An improved design builds a switch in the mobile phone or embeds a switch in the base of the mobile phone to control the power supply and turn on or off a lamp of the mobile phone, so that the lamp can provide an illumination at the photographing direction. Furthermore, a circuit connected to the battery charger is added, if needed, to charge the battery, so that an electric power is supplied to turn on or off the lamp by controlling the switch. Such arrangement provides an illumination in the photographing direction at an object or scene when the photograph is taken at night or in the environment with a poor light condition, and also improves the light condition for transmitting a clearer picture. The device of this invention can also be used as a portable flashlight for a multiple of purposes and applications.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Since a mobile phone is portable and convenient for the communications in addition to the severe competition and promotion among mobile phone manufacturers, mobile phones become a very popular appliance in our daily life, and almost everyone has a set or more. Advanced mobile phones generally come with a camera for synchronously transmitting photographs. However, the light is insufficient nighttime or in a dark environment, the image of the transmitted photograph will be blurred or unclear. Furthermore, for safety and emergency purposes, a portable flashlight is needed. However, not too many people would carry a flashlight with them all the time because it is not used until there is an emergency. Therefore, the traditional mobile phones should be further studied and improved.